The evolution of computers is currently quite active in the portable electronic device environment. As the portable electronic devices decrease in size, the space available for an antenna generally decreases as well. This ultimately leads to a decrease in the performance of the antenna. Indeed, there has been a veritable explosion in the number and type of portable electronic devices that have antennae packaged in small spaces.